Who's Cooking Tonight?
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: Cooking is serious business after all. This involves the story of Chase and Rocky, dressed up in their Hunger Games interview attire, maybe after World War X or World War Z, having too much kitchen problems.


_[The movie opens as the camera shows Rocky in his green tuxedo with a black tie, a black vest, a black cummerbund, white gloves, a white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes, sitting down on a dinner table. Rocky's tummy grumble.]  
_**Rocky**: Oh, shtein.  
_[Rocky groans and touches his tummy. He then look up.]  
_**Rocky**: Chase.  
_[The scene cuts to a German Shepherd pup in a blue tuxedo and a light blue dress shirt, reading a newspaper. Rocky looks a little bit serious.]  
_**Rocky**: Chaser.  
_[A paw of a German Shepherd pup taps his paw. Rocky looks angry.]  
_**Rocky**: Schasstein!  
_[The newspaper burns, revealing Chase in a blue tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie, a dark blue vest, a dark blue cummerbund, white gloves, a white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes, while he is sitting down on a dinner table, grinning.]  
_**Chase**: Ja? [Yes?]  
**Rocky**: I am hungry.  
_[Chase frowns and shrugs his shoulders. Rocky then points at a kitchen.]  
_**Rocky**: Now go, Chase. Make me a steak dinner.  
_[Rocky looks around. He then smiles.]  
_**Chase**: Ja. I vill deep fry you in the entire gorram cow.  
_[Rocky looks amazed.]_  
**Rocky**: Frell yeah!  
_[He laughs in amusement. Chase looks nervous.]  
_**Chase**: Zis is playink with you, pup. I cannot believe you felt for zat.  
_[Rocky is thinking.]_  
**Rocky**: I could go for...  
_[Chase is staring at Rocky.]  
_**Rocky**: A barbecue bacon burger.  
**Chase**: Rocky, nein. ['Rocky, no.]  
**Rocky**: A large order of French fries.  
**Chase**: Nein. [No.]  
**Rocky**: An orange soda with no ice.  
**Chase**: Nein! [No!]  
**Rocky**: And a piece of hot apple pie.  
**Chase**: NEIN! [NO!]  
_[Rocky points at the kitchen again as he looks very angry.]  
_**Rocky**: Get your ice in the...  
_[Chase angrily stands up and looks at Rocky. He then looks very afraid. Chase then yelled with his megaphone.]  
_**Chase**: NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! [NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]  
_[Chase turned off his megaphone.]  
_**Rocky**: Mister, I do not think I like your attitude.  
**Chase**: Kiss my alps!  
_[Rocky punches Chase's face.]  
_**Chase**: Rocky.  
_[Rocky points at Chase.]  
_**Chase**: You do zat again, und I vill...  
_[Rocky then bites Chase's paw. He screams very loudly and lifts Rocky up as he punches him. Rocky was slammed into the wall. The scene cuts to another room, where there is Everest in her baby blue dress with a pearl necklace, light blue long gloves, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a blue flower on her right hear and Skye in her hot pink dress with a pearl necklace, light pink long gloves, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a bow on top of her head on her left ear. They are both playing a cooperative Left 4 Dead 2 game while sitting down on an office chair, until a portrait pushed them to the floor in their face. Rocky screams angrily and throws a portrait at Chase while he is hiding behind a table. He laughs but another portrait puts him down.]  
_**Rocky**: HOW IT FEEL, HUH?  
_[Chase kicks a table. Rocky screams as the girls (Everest and Skye), remain dressed in their dresses, still playing Left 4 Dead 2, got hit by a portrait again. As the table falls down, Rocky also fell down. Chase then throws a radio and throws it at Rocky's face. The radio sparks and plays Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, from Ren and Stimpy. Chase then kicks a table, grabs Rocky and punches him very fast, until he kicked his crotch. Chase widely opens his mouth. He punches him in the face, forcing him to a bookshelf. Another portrait and a bookshelf falls down. Rocky can still hear the radio playing. Rocky growls as Chase lifts the bookshelf from his legs. The door was destroyed by a door. The scene cuts to Francis (Left 4 Dead), still dressed in his normal wear is humming. He then turns around and screams. The door hurts him, but suddenly, he punches the door, and sits up on the ground.]  
_**Francis**: Phew. Good thing I am indestructible.  
_[He was squashed by a door again.]  
_**Francis**: I hate doors._  
[Rocky and Chase kicks and punches each other. Marshall, Rubble and Zuma, in their Pawbuster uniform, are helping the girls, who are still dressed in their dresses, but on their own, Skye and Everest removed a portrait from a face, groaning sacredly. Ryder, in his Pawbuster uniform, also comes. The six of them can hear Chase and Rocky fighting each other. Rocky is performing a noggie at Chase. Chase puts Rocky's head in a toilet. Rocky then sits down Chase's body, as he was banging the floor with his hands and feet. Rocky then screams. Then Chase jumps up and kicks Rocky. Ryder then uses his stethoscope to hear Chase and Rocky. Rocky then uses a chainsaw. Chase looks very scared, then he searches something inside a white vase. It was Ellis (Left 4 Dead), who is still dressed in his normal attire.]_  
**Ellis**: I can tell you my buddy Keith...  
**Chase**: Silence! Ve vill tell zat shtory later.  
_[He then inject 3 adrenaline injections in his butt. Ellis is doing a shaking self-awake. Rocky looks worried. Then Ellis is performing a karate chop. Rocky then screams as he uses his chainsaw to defend himself from Ellis. The chainsaw blade has started to grind. Chase cheered and raised his paw and shakes his paw left and right. After several moments, the chainsaw explodes. Everest and Skye looks angrily after they hear an explosion.]  
_**Everest**: Oh, drat.  
**Skye**: This crap really hurts like in Oblivion.  
_[They wear their trench coats underneath their dresses, put on their sun hats and wielded shotguns. Then they look very angry.]  
_**Everest**: Do not make us look...  
**Skye**: Sweet Ryder's hair! Look what you have done!  
_[The scene shows Rocky, still in his formal attire, without a jacket, and with his face looks blackish due to ash, lying down on a floor. The scene shows Chase, also still in his formal attire, without a jacket, and with his face looks blackish due to ash, holding a clean, polished skull with an Ellis cap. The scene cuts to Everest and Skye with their jaws dropped. Rocky then wakes up with his bones cracked.]  
_**Rocky**: What? Ah, heck.  
_[Everest and Skye growled. Rocky then put on his jacket and button it again.]  
_**Rocky**: Pup, this is about to get all Auschwitz, Baghdad, Capitol and felgercrab...  
_[Chase, still without a jacket, revealing his light blue long-sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue tie, a dark blue vest and a dark blue cummerbund, while still wearing his slacks, shoes and gloves, is still holding Ellis' skull like William Shakespeare.]  
_**Chase**: PUPS!  
_[Ellis' skull moves up and right.]  
_**Ellis**: Hey, that is not cool. Seriously.  
_[The girls leap as they attack the boys. Later, you can see both of them, back to their normal looks, but still in their fully-dressed fancy clothing, and with orthopedic casts and bloodied bandages. Rocky is slicing a salami, while Chase is frying an egg.]  
_**Rocky**: Chase.  
**Chase**: Ja? [Yes?]  
**Rocky**: I am hungry.  
**Chase**: I do not care.  
**Rocky**: Excuse me?  
**Chase**: No-pup cares.  
_[The scene cuts to Ellis, now riding a wheelchair and back to normal, with orthopedic casts and bloodie d bandages.]  
_**Ellis**: I ever tell you about the time Keith tried to deep-fry a turkey?  
**Rocky**: EXCUSE ME?!  
_[As the fight rages on again, Skye and Everest, remained dressed in their fancy dresses, are all holding white towels on their arms, identifying themselves as butlers or waiters. They all serve the radio. Then The scene cuts to Rochelle (Left 4 Dead 2), still dressed up in her normal wear, having a date with Francis, which he still wears his normal wear. Coach (Left 4 Dead 2) and Nick (Left 4 Dead 2) are playing instruments while dressed in their normal wear. As Francis turns on the radio, with very romantic music, Francis and Rochelle are very happy to each other for a date, while Chase and Rocky continued to fight each other. The scene fades outside the house as the camera zooms out. You can also hear slashing sounds also at the end. The scene fades to black.]  
_**THE END**


End file.
